dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Kimura Yoshino
Profile *'Name:' 木村佳乃 (きむら よしの) *'Name (romaji):' Kimura Yoshino *'Real name:' 東山佳乃 / Higashiyama Yoshino *'Profession:' Actress and singer *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Height:' 169cm *'Weight:' 47kg *'Star sign:' Aries *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Husband Higashiyama Noriyuki; 2 daughters *'Talent agency:' Topcoat About Yoshino Yoshino is a popular movie and TV actress who also maintains a singing career. She has gained success by starring in a great number of TV dramas and commercials since her debut in 1996. Her acting range is quite broad, as she can handle different kinds of characters well. In 2004, Yoshino was appointed Goodwill Ambassador for the Visit Japan Campaign by the Minister of Land, Infrastructure and Transport. She played the role of Goodwill Ambassador for the Japan-Korea Visit Year 2005 with her Korean counterpart, Ms. Choi Ji Woo. She served as Tourism Goodwill Ambassador for the 2006 Japan-Australia Year of Exchange as well. TV Shows *Alive (Fuji TV, 2020) *Anata ni wa Watasanai (TV Asahi, 2018) *Miss Devil (NTV, 2018) *Jimi ni Sugoi! DX (NTV, 2017) *Hiyokko (NHK, 2017) *Boku no Yabai Tsuma (KTV, 2016) *Boku no Inochi (YTV, 2016) *Fukuda Kazuko Seikei Tobo 15-nen (TV Asahi, 2016) *Sanada Maru (NHK, 2016) *Asa ga Kita (NHK, 2015, ep35-36) *64 (NHK, 2015) *Kiri no Hata (TV Asahi, 2014) *First Class 2 (Fuji TV, 2014) *Zainin no Uso (WOWOW, 2014) *Hanasaki Mai ga Damattenai (NTV, 2014, ep1) *Iki mo Dekinai Natsu (Fuji TV, 2012) *Hatsukoi (NHK, 2012) *Majutsu wa Sasayaku (Fuji TV, 2011) *Namae o Nakushita Megami (Fuji TV, 2011) *Keishicho Keizoku Sosakan (TV Asahi, 2010) *Naka nai to Kimeta Hi (Fuji TV, 2010) *Yako no Kaidan (TV Asahi, 2009) *Ani Kaeru (WOWOW, 2009) *Keikan no Chi (TV Asahi, 2009) *Daremo Mamorenai (Fuji TV, 2009) *Uta no Onii-san (TV Asahi, 2009) *Tenchijin (NHK, 2009) *Monster Parent (Fuji TV, 2008, ep1) *Ten to Chi to (TV Asahi, 2008) *Teresa Teng Monogatari (TV Asahi, 2007) *Serendip no Kiseki Miracle of Serendip (NTV, 2007) *PS Rashoumon (TV Asahi, 2006) *Rondo (TBS, 2006) *Sokoku (WOWOW, 2005) *Jiyu Renai (WOWOW, 2005) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Ekkyou (Fuji TV, 2005) *Kaze no Haruka (NHK, 2005) *Koi ni Ochitara (Fuji TV, 2005) *Taika no Kaishin (NHK, 2005) *Aibou 3 (TV Asahi, 2004) *Tenka (NHK, 2004) *Kanojo ga Shinjyatta (NTV, 2004) *Ryuuten no Ouhi - Saigo no Koutei (TV Asahi, 2003) *Et Alors (TBS, 2003) *Nikoniko Nikki (NHK, 2003) *Dr. Koto Shinryojo (Fuji TV, 2003, ep4-5) *Remote (NTV, 2002) *Yonimo Kimyona Monogatari Rensai Shousetsu (Fuji TV, 2002) *Kaidan Hyaku Monogatari (Fuji TV, 2002, ep4) *Golden Bowl (NTV, 2002, ep7) *Wedding Planner (Fuji TV, 2002) *Ai to Seishun no Takarazuka (Fuji TV, 2002) *Yome wa Mitsuboshi (TBS, 2001) *Tokimune Hojo (NHK, 2001) *Love Complex (Fuji TV, 2000) *Koi no Kamisama (TBS, 2000) *Perfect Love (Fuji TV, 1999) *Over Time (Fuji TV, 1999) *Seikimatsu no Uta (NTV, 1998) *Brothers (Fuji TV, 1998) *Beach Boys Special (Fuji TV, 1997) *Tsuki no Kagayaku Yoru Dakara (Fuji TV, 1997) *Risou no Joushi (TBS, 1997) *Kyosokyoku (TBS, 1996) *Shota no Sushi (Fuji TV, 1996) *Ginrou Kaiki File (NTV, 1996) Movies *Iyana Onna (2016) *Hoshigaoka Wonderland (2016) *Hotroad (2014) *KING GAME (2010) *Kokuhaku (2010) *Killer Virgin Road (2009) *Daremo Mamotte Kurenai (2009) *Sora e - Sukui no Tsubasa (2008) *Blindness (2008) *Jirocho Sangokushi (2008) *Orochi (2008) *Kung-fu Panda (voice) (2007) *Aibou (2007) *Zenzen Daijobu (2007) *Sukiyaki Western Django (2007) *Kantoku Banzai! (2007) *Dream Cruise (2007) *Sakuran (2006) *Open Season (voice) (2006) *Backdancers! (2006) *Nezu no Ban (2005) *Semishigure (2005) *Jiyuu Renai (2004) *Ichigo no Kakera (2004) *Ashura no Gotoku (2003) *Fune o Oritara Kanojo no Shima (2002) *Moho Han (2002) *Hashire! Ichiro (2001) *Isola: Tajuu Jinkaku Shojo / Isola: Multiple Personality Girl (2000) *Shitsurakuen / Lost Paradise (1997) Trivia *'Languages:' Japanese and English *Her father is in the management of JAL. *Yoshino lived in New York for three years while she was a junior high school student due to her father's job transfer. Upon returning to Japan, she joined an equestrian art club in high school and placed 4th in the Women's Junior Preliminary Contest, part of the All-Japan High School Equestrian Art Championships. External Links *Official site *Japanese Wikipedia *JDorama.com Category:JActressCategory:JSinger